


Let's Change The World With Music

by Shendijiro



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Crimson Branwen, Crimson Branwen Original Character, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Romance, Slow Burn, band au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:57:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shendijiro/pseuds/Shendijiro
Summary: In a world where resentment is high, a group of friends will do their best to change the world with music.This is a slow built, slow burn White Rose and Bumblebee. The beginning is a bit slow since I am explaining plot and this is also an attempt of a continuous fanfic, since the last one I started I ended up deleting it. But here in hopes I can achieve this! It will have romance, fluff and smut!





	1. No Break

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Hope you enjoy this band AU! It's a slow burn so it will take a bit till we get to that juicy part we all love ;)

Beacon University, the place were you could find students from courses like graphic design, music artist and even lawyers. This university was consider an elite university, but this story isn’t about this place. No, this story was about a group of friends who decided to pursue a music career together as a band.

It was Friday night, which meant is was the night in which the band would play at Junior’s bar. Thanks to Yang they were able to let themselves known by playing at the bars that the blonde constantly visits. Vocalist Neo was warming up in the dressing room, while in the room next to her was, Ruby Rose lead guitarist, Blake Belladona the faunus bassist and Ruby’s sister Yang Xiao Long drummer. 

They have done this a couple times already but it didn’t stop them from being nervous. Ruby kept tuning up her red electric guitar name Crescent Rose while Yang was spinning her drumsticks. Not a minute later Neo walked into their room to tell them it was time to rock the place. They were known as “No Break” a local band from the city of Vale and students of Beacon University.

It started like almost every Friday, with them being presented by Junior himself. The lights dim slightly and the sound of Ruby’s guitar could be heard and soon Blake and Yang joining her as they start to play their cover song of Barracuda from Heart. Soon Neo joined in singing.

The band mostly did cover songs, since Neo didn’t know how to write music and even tough Ruby had written a few lyrics, Neo never wanted to sing them. She would ignore every song written by the other band members, even tough they desperately wanted to start making a name for themselves but they couldn’t thanks to Neo never wanting to do original songs.

Once their gig was over, a guy in a suit approach them. “Ladies, you did an amazing job there. I would love to offer you the opportunity to be part of an opening band for the next month and after that we will see how your ratings are going and might give you the opportunity for more. There’s just one condition” They all look surprised and excited at this opportunity. “You will need to have at least 2 to 3 original songs”

“Oh that will be easy, I have a lot of songs already written. I just need to get my band to learn the rhythm and we will be golden!” Neo said crossing her arms with a smirk. Yang was angry. One thing she didn’t like was liars, just like her mother lie to her when she was younger. “Thanks for the opportunity, do you have a business card so we can contact you?” Yang said with irritation and grab the business card the guy gave them. 

On their way to Blake’s car, Ruby was looking down, sad that one who she considered her best friend was a liar specially in front of her face. “Why did you do that Neo?” She asked, her voice sounding so small. “What? I just told him the truth. Without me you guys would be nowhere! I am the lead singer making me the leader and every song you write belongs to me!” “HEY! Don’t you ever talk like that to my sister! We ARE a band not just you” Yang threatened. “Guys, lets just get back to the dorms”

They drove in silence to Beacon University. “I’m going to sleep now… I’ll talk to you tomorrow sis.” 

Ruby made her way to her dorm room. Taking a deep breath and gently opened the door, just in case her roommate was sleeping, but she was not surprise to find her studying. “Hi Weiss… I’m back”. Weiss turn around to look at her roommate “I can see that.” She replied in her Ice Queen tone but then she noticed Ruby’s face. “What’s wrong? You don’t seem as happy as you always do when you come back from a gig?” Ruby sigh “ We got an opportunity to be the opening band for a new popular band, they told us we needed to have from two to three original songs… But then Neo lied and said she had the songs when in the reality she hasn’t wrote anything all the song ideas are mine with he help of Yang and sometimes Blake… and it hurts to hear one of my best friends lied and then, then…” Ruby couldn’t finish telling Weiss about how Neo just got full of herself, since tears were threatening to spill. Neo had done that before but this time it really affected Ruby. 

Weiss didn’t know what to do about her sad roommate, but she did what her sister once did when she was young. She walked to Ruby and hugged her, rubbing circles on her back. “It’s ok Ruby, things will get better” Weiss didn’t know if everything would be really ok, but it was the only thing she could think of telling Ruby. She wasn’t good at comforting people.

Ruby gripped Weiss shirt as she cried. “Why would she lie? Why did she turned into this kind of person?! We are a band a-a team… This is my dream, to have a band with a group of friends in which we are able to do music for living, but she … she lately has been feeling all high and mighty and -and she thinks she is better than us… ever since the Roman guy noticed her when she got popular she changed!” He grip on Weiss shirt tighten “I don’t know if I want to keep playing with her… I might as well give up now…” 

At those words Weiss push Ruby a bit back from their hug by he shoulders and flick her forehead. “Ruby Rose! Since when have you given up?! You will go open for that band and!… Rock and Roll em?” Weiss said and to her surprise Ruby started to laugh while rubbing her forehead. “That is so you Weiss “ She said between laughter to a pouty Weiss. “But thank you for letting me rant, you really have change from being an Ice Queen to being a really good friend” She smiled causing Weiss to blush and look away “Well… I guess that’s what friends are for… But that will not save you from doing your Vale History homework.” To that Ruby groan.


	2. The Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby is still slightly hurt by what happened on their last gig. They finally get the feel of what is like to open for a known band. More fights... and probably No Break will Break??   
> I'm not good with these summaries neither with puns lol

Neo didn’t wait for her bandmates in order to call the business guy. Early Saturday she simply called him. She told him that she had two original songs, and that they were ready. Later that day she told the others about it. Yang was angry but Ruby told her that this was a one time opportunity, even if she didn’t like the idea of Neo lying she knew this was a chance to be able to achieve their dreams.

The band the would be opening for was called Crosshares, compose by Coco Adel, who’s clothing brand was known across all Remnant, Velvet Scarlatina, a bunny Faunus, Yatsuhashi Daichi, the peaceful giant, and Fox Alistair, the blind guitarist that has been admire by everyone. Each concert was going to be held in nearby cities to Beacon on the weekends so it wouldn’t greatly affect the band.

Ruby was extremely excited to meet the band, even Weiss had joined the band this time since it was the first time they were playing in a concert, and Ruby had use her secret weapon on her, puppy eyes.

“Oh I am so excited! We get to play in front of a lot of people!” Ruby was jumping up and down in the same spot. Weiss just sigh but had a small smile at her friends shenanigans. “Oh look who decided to join us, the heiress of the Schnee Banking Corporations. Please don’t go taking all my money.” Roman Torchwick, Neo’s boyfriend said dramatically, as he and Neo arrived backstage. Weiss rolled her eyes crossing her arms unamused. “Leave her alone Roman, it might help us more if we have her as a friend” she whisper to him and smirk looking at her bandmates. “Remember the plan for tonight and you might be rewarded” she boop his nose. “Come on Ice Queen lets leave the ladies to their prep for the show” He pulled Weiss to their VIP seats on the first row right in front of the stage.

“Why hello, No Break are you ready to rock the stage?” Coco said as she walks to them with her band behind her. Ruby squeal as she saw them “OMG OMG OMG You guys are so awesome! Oh I would love for Fox to give me some pointers from guitarist to guitarist!” Yang grab her sister in a arm locked “Don’t mind her she is just a big fan that hasn’t had her medicine yet” Yang said with a laugh. “Yang… air…”

“Is always nice to meet new fans, but please don’t kill her” Velvet said a little worried about Ruby. Yang let her go and she dramatically gasp for air “Thanks Velvet, you always been the nicest of the group… not that the others aren’t nice is just … ummm … I’ll shut up now.” Ruby said in which Velvet giggle. “I like her already” Fox said with a smiled.

The bands talked for a few, Neo mostly talking to Coco wanting to know all her secrets to fame in which Coco just replied like she had done in interviews and that annoyed Neo. Soon after they receive their call for the opening band and they got ready.

They began with a cover of Going Under from Evanescence. The crowd singing with them followed by Diary of Jane from Breaking Benjamin. Since they were only doing a set of 3 songs, it was time for their last song of the night. All the sudden music started to play, making the band confuse but not Neo. She smiled and walk into the middle fo the stay and started to sing, or to be precise lip sync. Ruby looked at Yang and recognized the song, it was one of the song one of their classmates, named Penny, had written.

Penny never liked Neo, since she and Roman would bully her, by calling her names and things like that. It wasn’t until Ruby, Yang and Blake stopped them that the bullying was over, but it still left some scars on Penny, that only Ruby knew about it.

Neo kept dancing and lip syncing, all the lights where on her and the crowd was eating it up. Yang was extremely piss off. Neo had just stolen Penny’s song without her permission, she change the rhythm, used autotune to make her voice sound higher and completely ignored her bandmates. Blake had to hold Yang from going to her and just forming chaos on their first show.

Ruby, Yang and Blake walked out of the stage, Weiss waiting for them. “Isn’t that song Penny’s? She asked which all 3 nodded. Yang angry, that if it were possible someone would say her lilac eyes were about to turn crimson red. Blake had an irritated face and then Ruby had a sad expression. 

“You girls don’t look happy at all, what’s up? I though I would see you guys full of adrenaline!” Coco said. “We didn’t know about this and she stole that song from one of our classmate back at Beacon” Blake answer for her bandmates. “Oh wow, I tough she was a bitch but she is a huge bitch. Not to be rude, but you guys shouldn’t put up to that.” “I agreed with Coco, you girls have talent and she just pushed you away.” Yatsuhashi said crossing his arm. “Indeed you girls have a lot of talent, even I can see it and I am blind” Fox said with a smile and Ruby giggle. “That eye pun, could not be any cornea.” Both Yang and Fox burst into laughter while the others groan.

The song was finished and Neo mention that Crosshares would be on stage in the next five minutes. “That was awesome! The crowd loves me!” Neo said extremely happy, until she look at her bandmates who got serious as soon as she got near. “What?! You didn’t liked the show? Come on I had them eating from my hand! We finally did it!” Her bandmates just stayed quiet. “Come on!! Coco what do you say? Did you guys liked it” Coco just shrugged. “Ugh, I spent all this last week preparing this and this is what I get! I was able to get us here my dear “band” and this is how you repay me with frowns and seriousness. You guys are the worse!” “If you probably would had talked to us instead of… I dunno steal a song and then doing a full choreography there without including us, maybe our faces would been happier” Yang replied.“Well dear blondie, if it weren’t for me you wouldn’t be here” The smaller woman squared up to Yang. 

Yang looked down at her with anger in her eyes, fist clenched. “Ok gals, no cat fights here. Neo it’s best that you leave now” Coco got in between them. “No let her stay, we are leaving, and guess what Neo. You’re on your own now.” Yang said and walk past the others who followed her.  
“That insufferable piece of…” “I recommend you leave now” Yatsuhashi said, his voice strong, his bandmates beside him. 

“Wow Wow! Chill big guy, I am taking her with me ok?” Roman appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Neo’s hand “Ok love, let’s go” 

Neo and Roman left the concert hall and got on Roman’s convertible. “You still got the crowd eating from your hand, you killed it love! Who needs your bandmates when you have me as your DJ!” “You’re right Roman, now lets go home, you will get your reward and we can prepare for next wee, now that my band is broken is just you and me” She said as she lean over to kiss him.

He took his eyes off the road to kiss Neo and didn’t noticed the Armored Vehicle that was going over the speed limit, when he did it was too late. The vehicle hit them… On Neo’s side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp... Neo just had that coming huh? I really hope she is ok!! But at the same time she really is a big B...
> 
> As always thanks for reading and I hope you're enjoying my take on what a band AU would be like... I have a lot of ideas and for now my plan is to update weekly between Saturdays and Sundays.
> 
> See ya on the next one!!


	3. What to do, what to do…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, oh... there was an accident... Now what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a day late, we lost power over this weekend and it ruin our weekend .-. !!!

No one likes Monday’s and it came to no surprise to find Ruby sleeping in the middle of Professor Port’s class. She loved music and anything mechanical related but Music History was always boring, specially when Professor Port kept telling stories about his youth. 

“And there I was playing my guitar solo on top of a whale in the coast of Menagerie!…” Port was telling but then the bell rang. “Oh well.. I guess time flies when you’re having fun! Make sure to do your essay and also, Ruby, Yang and Blake can you please stay after class.” Weiss look at Ruby a bit worried. “It’s ok Weiss I’ll catch you at the cafeteria.” She said with a grin. They had really come a long way. 

“I know you must be asking yourself why I asked you to stay… Well I have some grave news.” Port said with a deep breath “Your bandmate, Neo, was in an accident last night after I assumed was your concert. She is Vale general hospital and had to undergo surgery. She is in stable condition, but that’s all I know. Ozpin wanted me to inform you, that you’re excuse for the rest of the university day to go visit your friend” Ruby and Yang gasped. Blake was shocked that their singer was in an accident. Neo may be a liar but she was never a reckless driver.

They left quickly informing Weiss about what happened to Neo. She promised to take notes and pick up their assignments if the had any. Once they reach the hospital they were taken to her room. Roman was there sitting beside her with a few bandages around his body and a cast on his right arm. Neo was asleep, with cast on her arm and leg from her right side. She had a bandage wrapped around her head.

“Hey girls” Roman said normally. “How is she?” Blake asked but then Neo opened her eyes at the sound of her friends. “Hi Neo, how are you feeling?” Asked Ruby but Neo just shook her head and raised and eyebrow. “She had a mayor concussion and doesn’t remember much, they said she might or might not remember at some point. For now she just stares at us.” He had sadness in his voice.

“I guess we should start by saying our names, maybe that might trigger something in her memory” Blake said. Blake was studying Psychology and Neurology so she knew a bit about what to do when I person had amnesia. “Hey Neo, I’m Blake the bassist, this is Yang the drummer and Ruby our guitarist. You’re our singer…” Neo just blinked but gave a small smiled, but when she tried to speak nothing came out. She blink a couple of times and tried again getting frustrated. “Hey Hey Hey calm down Neo” Roman said trying to soothe her but she started to shake her head as tears formed in her eyes. “It’s ok Neo it’s ok! Your voice might come back soon you just need to calm down now ok?” Ruby said and to that Neo calmed down a bit. “Yes you will soon get better I am sure of it” Yang said.

They visit Neo daily to try and get her to remember, but so far she just remember bits and pieces of her past that she would write down with the help go an ipad, since she couldn’t speak anymore. They talked with Crosshares letting them know about the accident and that they wouldn’t open up for them for the time being. Coco told them that it was ok that Neo’s health was first, once they were back to let them know so they could join them on their tour. She told them that the public actually liked them a lot when they played together but not Neo’s alone song.

\----------------------------------

It was Sunday morning and they were headed to visit Neo, this time with Weiss. “Hey Neo, we brought today my roommate Weiss. Hope you don’t mind” Ruby said as the group entered the room. Neo’s eye widen as she saw Weiss and the necklace she was wearing. 

Weiss was wearing a snowflake necklace that represented her being part of the Schnee family, since that was their symbol. There was furry in Neo’s eyes and she rapidly moved her arm to point at the iPad, meaning she wanted to talk. Ruby quickly gave it to her.

Neo grabbed the iPad and typed quickly. “What is she doing here? Why are you friends with her? I want her OUT NOW” Ruby read out loud and look at Neo with surprise “Neo, she has been our friend for a few years now, she has been in our practices, small gigs and even went with us to our first live concert” Neo practically snatched the iPad out of Ruby’s hands. “It’s her fault I don’t have a voice!! It’s her fault I am like this. It’s all her fault. ALL OF IT” She wrote, while Ruby read from the side and then threw the iPad to Weiss who was able to cover her face and block the incoming object “HEY! What’s wrong with you? I haven’t done anything.” Neo just stare daggers at Weiss. “Ruby I’ll wait for you outside” Weiss said leaving the room not wanting to cause a scene.

Yang grabbed the iPad and gave it to Neo. “Care to explain how it is her fault?” �Yang said with a raised eyebrow. “ The night of the accident, what I remember was the lights reflected and the sound of the metal twisting and breaking. Before everything went black I remember a white truck with the symbol she has on her neck … Schnee and that blasted snowflake. It’s her fault I am here and I will not have her come here or I will strangle her to the point she won’t be able to speak! I hate her for what she did to me” Neo wrote and Ruby read. “How can it be her fault she was with us and she has always supported us Neo.” “It was her fault, she probably sent that truck to hit me because she is jealous of what I can… could do and now she ended my career and she will come and take away my friends too. I will not allow that. I want you all to stay away from her.” Ruby read and felt something snap inside of her. She preceded to stand up. “I had enough of you Neo, we haven’t mention it much but you are always so manipulative of us, specially me and I won’t take it anymore. I guess that side of you didn’t go away with the accident and I’m tired of it. Yang, Blake I am going to be in the waiting room with Weiss.” “We are going with you Ruby” said Blake “Yeah I guess No Breaks finally step on the breaks cause this band its over” Yang said with a small smirk and Blake rolled her eyes at the pun.

Neo was surprised, her friends who visited her all this week now decided to join with the bitch Schnee who was the one responsible for her accident. She would have her revenge and they will not see it coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, what will happen now that No Break is over? Sorry if this story is kinda mess up I tend to write what just comes to mind and try my best to add up a lot. I haven't written in years and this serves as a small get away from all the stress I sometimes go through.
> 
> As always thanks for reading and see you next weekend!


	4. {Past}: Weiss and Ruby.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby bumps into someone on her first day of University.

Past:

 

Going to university a few years in advance can be overwhelming and for Ruby this was the case. And here she found herself on the floor in the university enter having just bumped into someone when her sister ran away from her and she tried to follow.

 

“You dolt! What do you think you’re doing?!” The girl Ruby just bumped into said, she was too sitting on the floor. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to bump into you!” The other girl angrily stand up by herself and just stare at Ruby. “Do you even know who I am?! You better be sorry” “Hey I said I am sorry princess and no I don’t know who you are”

 

“She is Weiss Schnee, the heiress to the Schnee Banking Corporation, famous all around the world, but infamous for it’s controversial labor forces and questionable business partners.” “BLAKE!!” Ruby scream glomping her. “How dare you?! You… you!! Ugh!” Weiss said and just picked up her stuff and left. “Stupid…dolt” Weiss said under her breath as she left.

 

Blake ruffles Ruby’s hair. “Congratulations on skipping two whole years, but where is your sister? I tough she might be with you?” “You know her… she left me alone and then I bumped into Weiss who I guess hates me now…”

 

After the inaugural speech by director Lionheart, it was time to go to their dorms. Yang and Blake got lucky enough that they were in the same room, but in Ruby’s case…

 

Ruby opened the door with a sigh since she learned she wasn’t with neither Blake or Yang. Once she peak inside she noticed how pristine everything look at one side of the room. Suddenly the door to the bathroom opened revealing Weiss. “NOT YOU!” They both said at the same time. Taking a deep breath Ruby said “Okay Okay, lets try to be friends here… Hello Weiss, I’m Ruby. Want to be friends?” “Oh sure! We can paint our nails and talk about boys, even go shopping!” “Really?!” “No…” Ruby sigh “Look, I don’t care that you got to skip two years, I’m here to study not to make friends.”

 

As their first week went by, Ruby noticed that she had a few of the general studies along with Weiss. Ruby was studying to get a major in music along with engineering. She loved to build things. Weiss was being Weiss, studying business management and laws. 

 

Besides all that was happening at university, the Band manage to get a gig on a small restaurant Yang found that wanted students to play some soft music. Ruby and Yang’s family were there to see them play for the first time. Summer was making sure her daughter’s makeup was on point. You could say Ruby was the spitting image of Summer. “So when is our turn Yang! I am all hype up!” “Ruby stay still!” Summer told Ruby while she finish applying some eyeliner. “We are going after some girl, that will be singing a few songs”

 

The lights at the bar dimmed as a piano started to sound. The band moved to see who was singing before them. “Isn’t that your roomie Ruby?” Asked Neo.

 

In fact it was Weiss Schnee on stage, singing Mirror Mirror.

 

_Mirror, tell me something_

_Tell me who's the loneliest of all?_

 

“Wow… I didn’t knew she could sing… and It’s beautiful” Ruby said awestruck. “Looks like someone has a crush on her roommate” Tai said with a smirk. “Daaaaad”

 

The music started to go a slight faster now.

 

_Mirror, tell me something_

__

__

Tell me who's the loneliest of all?

Fear of what's inside of me

Tell me can a heart be turned to stone?

 

While the piano played faster, Weiss was dancing to it in a melodic ballet style. Then she sang again while dancing.

 

_Mirror, mirror, what's behind you?_

_Save me from the things I see!_

_I can keep it from the world_

_Why won't you let me hide from me?_

_Mirror, mirror, tell me something_

_Tell me who's the loneliest of all?_

_I'm the loneliest of all_

 

The song ended, and the lights went dark again. No Break and the family were stunned.

 

Once Weiss was out of the stage Ruby went running to her. “Oh my god Weiss I didn’t knew you could sing! And it’s amazing” “Of course, I am Schnee it’s expected from me.” Weiss said, but she had a small smiled. Ruby was warming her heart slowly but she couldn’t show it, not when her father’s men where there to make sure she performed accordingly.

 

No Break played after and Weiss was surprise at how good the played, Ruby was really good with the guitar. They played soft rock and some acoustic songs. Once they played their last song, the restaurant erupted and asked for an encore. “Encore, encore!” The band look at the manager and he shrugged “Go ahead, play more for them. I appreciate your support” and with that the band played a few more dance worthy songs.

 

 

————————————————————————

 

A few months later had pass and Weiss warm up a bit more to Ruby, at least when they were alone, Weiss would be a tad more open with her and they would talk about music.

 

“Hey Weiss, would you be interested in a verse I wrote? They asked me in Writing to do a verse, maybe you can proof read it? ” Ruby said from her desk in their room. “I guess” Weiss reply walking to Ruby.

 

“Do you have a rhythm for it?” Weiss asked as she read, noticing that there was something that pick her interest on what Ruby wrote. “Not really, I just wrote what came to mind and I’m not a really good singer in my opinion” “I have never heard you sing so I can’t say. Can I give it a try?” Weiss asked “Sure, go ahead BFF” Ruby said with a smirk.

 

Weiss huffed but pick up the paper and sang.

 

Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest…

White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test…

Black the beast descends from shadows,

Yellow beauty burns gold…

 

“Wow, I have to say that sounded extremely nice coming from you Weiss.” “Of course, like I told you I am a Schnee” Ruby just rolled her eyes.

 

Ruby’s phone started to ring, it was a call from her uncle Qrow. “Hey uncle Qrow whats up?! I’ll back in a few Weiss!” She answered happily, leaving the room.

 

Weiss decided to sit down and read, but not five minutes later Ruby enter the room again. “Ruby?” Weiss asked but there was no reply. She noticed how Ruby was shaking and could hear small sniffles. She got worried and walk to her. “Ruby? What happened” she said and got cough of guard but Ruby hugging her tight and crying on her shoulder. “S-She’s g-gone… she’s gone…” was all Ruby kept repeating between tears. “Who’s gone Ruby?” Weiss said softly “M-my m-mom” ruby reply and Weiss just hugged her and slowly made their way to the bed. Weiss didn’t know what to say or do, so she just folded her and gave her all the support she could.

 

———————————————

Present:

 

“I can’t sing for shit Crimson… I want to help her but none of us know how to sing the song she wants too, you will help us with the guitar back up like Neo use to do but well yeah..” Yang said with frustration running a hand through her hair to her older brother Crimson, in the blonde’s room.

 

Weiss slowly entered the room. “Maybe I can help out”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I wanted to add up a bit of their past on how Ruby and Weiss met :) Also this will help for the next chapter ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like my new story, any feedback is appreciated! See ya next time!


End file.
